skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Skyholm Wiki
Welcome to the Skyholm Wiki Skyholm is a living Pathfinder campaign. Brave warriors travel to the city of Skyholm to fight for their gods or make it rich. Adventurers come to the city from across the multiverses to prove their mettle for their patrons, and hope to attain things beyond their wildest dreams. Getting started The Skyholm Living World is a heroic epic Pathfinder campaign. You likely know what a living campaign or living world is, but for those that don't: Skyholm is like a normal campaign in which there are fantasy creatures, heroes, and horrific monsters mucking about. You'll experience quite a few of the same things that you would normally expect in a standard game; adventuring for loot, mystery, or glory; leveling up and selecting cool powers as your character grows; interacting with PCs and NPCs through the lens of your own character. What you'll find to be quite different is how some of this is implemented. The world is constant. It's not suspended from session to session. As GMs decide to run sessions you can work along side different and new characters every time. Things that your character does will affect the world that they live in. Refer to our Character Creation Guide to get started. This will let you know how to build your character and what sorts of fancy options they can pick up. We use Myth Weavers for official character sheets. A few changes have been made to how Pathfinder normally works, so make sure you check out the Core Pathfinder Rule Changes to see how some things might be handled differently. While you're doing that, check out our Variant Campaign Rules and Character Options to see all of the extra options that we use and Banned Content for restricted options. If you're already looking for some additional options for your character, or you want to start looking ahead at their career, head on over to our Roleplay Point Options page to see what extra goodies you can get. Don't forget to check out our forums if you haven't already. And make sure to join our discord, as that's where most of the action happens. We use Roll20.net to run our games, so make sure to join! Check out the The History Of Skyholm Getting into the Game Once you've built your character, what do you do next? There are plenty of things to do in Skyholm. We have a number of roleplay channels on the discord to play your character in. Some are general channels that can take place anywhere, others are specific locations in the world where players can jump in and just describe what their character is doing there. Our GMing staff tries to run sessions at least weekly, so you can hop into one if you're around and have a character in the appropriate level range (check #news-and-weather channel for session advertisements). If you aren't seeing sessions you would like to have run, feel free to jump onto the forums and request one! If you have an industrious character, be sure to take downtime actions in the #downtime channel. You can start a business up with those rules. If you do so, be sure to post the details on our Downtime Businesses forum. While you're at it, if your character likes to craft things for other player characters, or has any skills that they'd like to share really, feel free to advertise their skills. Table of Contents Where we hold Role Play and most communications - discord Where we log and use Role Play Points, and Suggestions - Enjin Where most sessions are held - Roll20 Character Creation Guide - We use Myth Weavers sheets Core Pathfinder Rule Changes Variant Campaign Rules Crafting and existing specific item rules. Feat Changes, 3rd Party Approved Feats Race Changes, Approved Races, 3rd Party Approved Races Class Changes, 3rd Party Approved Classes, Occult Variant Multiclassing downtime Banned Content The History Of Skyholm Characters Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse